Environmental conditions may play a not insubstantial role in a type of connector that is selected to connect cables. For example, where harsh, wet conditions are anticipated, an optical connector that is purchased in a pre-assembled state over-molded with a protective material may be selected. However, implementing such pre-assembled over-molded connectors requires the use of relatively expensive specialized cable assemblies.